


Services Rendered.

by aryas_zehral



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Fucking Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara has a problem with some of her equipment and Kaylee helps her fix it.  For the square "fucking machine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Services Rendered.

"Oh my," Kaylee breathed, tentatively reaching out to touch the casing of the machine in front of her. "Is it, it's one of them Core-built sexin' machines." She turned and looked at Inara. "I thought they were just stories."

"They're real as you can see. Now you understand my need for discretion. If the Captain was to find out about this well..." Inara trailed off.

Kaylee nodded, "Yeah, between him and Jayne you'd never hear the end of it. Sometimes they can be a bit... coarse." Kaylee smiled at her. She turned back to the machine, examining the external casing for any signs of damage. The casing was black, shiny, almost slick looking, but without the texture of leather. There were a few patches where the shine had faded- although she could see someone had tried to hide the patches with a gloss of some sort - but there were no clear signs of damage that she could see.

“So what’s wrong with it?” Kaylee asked, sliding her hands along the smooth bottom edge to unclasp the casing. The material was warmer to her touch than she expected. Perhaps it was some form of organic material then, some of that high tech adaptive synthetic skin she’d read about. That would be shiny. She’d always wanted to get her hands on some of that. Her eyes darted to the dildo on the top of the machine at the thought of her hands on synthetic skin before pulling away and wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her pants.

“Well its the, the thrust is off. It is weak and it cuts out. I also believe its not heating properly, although that may be my imagination,” Inara answered after a moment, the hesitation due to a sudden awareness that Kaylee may not be quite as blaze as she about such things. She noticed the nervous movement Kaylee made before she reached out to the machine again and lifted the casing onto the table beside the device. The casing came apart in two parts and the lever on which the dildo was mounted became obvious.

“Sounds like a problem with the motor,” Kaylee said calmly, “What’s it run on?” Inara watched as she carefully moved wires and components to one side, feeling her way along the machine parts as Inara would the skin of a new client. She pushed on the mount of the phallus, moving it to a different angle as she tested the parts. Inara noticed how she seemed more uncomfortable the closer she came to the functional knob of the machine.

“Batteries. That way there’s no wires,” Inara replied.

Kaylee turned her head to look at Inara and grinned. “More portable and classy too I bet.” She stood up, wiping her hands on her tunic as much through nervous habit as there having been anything dirty on the machine. “I’m fairly certain I know what the problem but I’ll need to get my tools, take it apart a bit, if that’s ok?”

“Of course. I appreciate you doing this for me Kaylee,” Inara replied sincerely, smiling.

“Ah its no problem. Always happy to play with a new toy, ah, machine,” Kaylee blushed as she caught what she had said. “Fix machines I mean. I like to fix em.”

“I understood what you meant,” Inara smiled gently.

“Ok. um. I’m just going to go get my tools. I’ll be right back,” Kaylee replied, still flustered, eyes darting nervously to look at the machine although Inara could tell she was trying not to.

“Thank you Kaylee,” Inara smiled. “There’s no rush.” Inara made it clear that Kaylee had the option to back out. It would be difficult but she was sure she could find someone able to fix it next time they returned to one of the larger worlds.

“No. No its fine,” Kaylee said moving away from the machine and Inara. “We’re in the middle of the black and the ship is running fine so I’ve plenty of time. I’ll be right back.” She turned and walked out of the shuttle.

It took quite a while for Kaylee to return and Inara was becoming convinced that she had changed her mind although it seemed out of character for Kaylee to not come back and tell her plainly. While she waited Inara reviewed possible clients from the worlds they were soon to visit, trying to decide who to bestow her favour on. She had narrowed the field down to two when there was a knock on the door and a flustered Kaylee entered.

“Sorry ‘Nara. The Captain caught me as I was getting my tools and I couldn’t tell him what I was doing so I just had to have the conversation about spare parts- not that the conversation has changed much from the last time we had it - and get out of it as soon as I could. I’m sorry. I can do it now if that’s ok?” Kaylee said, her voice rapid and apologetic.

“That would be fine. I was not concerned,” Inara lied smoothly. “What can I do to help?”

“Nothin, I just need to get in and, uh, sort it,” Kaylee said, turning to the machine that was still sat on the table, a cloth draped over it. Inara watched as Kayle uncovered it and a blush stole over her features. Once again her eyes kept drifting back to the phallus on the machine but Inara turned away diplomatically.

“Would you like some tea Kaylee?” Inara asked, crossing the small space of the shuttle.

“No. I’m shiny thanks.”

“Then I shall leave you to your work,” Inara told her, moving back into the cock pit and her waves.

It seemed to Inara that mere moments had passed before she heard the low noise of the machine working. Kaylee’s voice called out to her, sounding strangled and uncertain. Inara stood gracefully from her chair and drifted into the main body of her shuttle.

“You have fixed it?” Inara asked, smiling as she took in the image of Kaylee, looking at the machine with a mixture of apprehension and awe and curiosity as the now working motor made the dildo move. Inara knew instantly that Kaylee wanted to try it, and that she would never allow herself to ask.

“I think so. Does the, uh, thrust look right to you?” Kaylee questioned, snapping her eyes up to Inara as she walked over. Inara sat down beside her on the low couch and reached out to feel the thrust for herself.

“Yes. It feel right,” Inara replied with a smile.

“OK then I’ll leave you to it. You’ll probably want to test it or somethin’,” Kaylee said, standing. “Let me know if there’s any other problems.”

“I am used to watching it in action rather than being part of the action myself. Perhaps you could help me test it?” Inara asked, her face a cool but friendly mask. Briefly she wondered if this would be breaking her own rule about servicing the crew before she decided that in this case it was more a case of payment for services rendered or, if she could allow herself such liberties, a simple act between friends.

“Huh?” Kaylee’s eyes grew wide.

“Would you like to try the machine for yourself?” Inara asked.

“Uh... “ Kaylee was hesitant but made no movement towards the door her eyes fixed on the machine as it relentlessly thrust into the air. Inara looked on in silence, allowing her to make her own decision. “Yes?”

“Good,” Inara beamed. “Then take off your clothes.”

Kaylee made a small alarmed noise in her throat, eyes darting from the machine to Inara. Again, Inara stayed silent and observant as Kaylee did as she was told, peeling off the layers of her clothing. Inara stood and walked towards her as she did so, running her hand along the exposed skin lightly as Kaylee undressed. The skin on her arms was firm, underlain with firm muscles. The skin on her belly and hips was softer, shapely, and Inara appreciated the natural curves of her body. She avoided any overtly erogenous zones opting for shoulders when breasts were uncovered, belly when Kaylee’s panties came off. Kaylee was stiff and yet unresisting. When she was naked she turned to Inara, eyes questioning.

“Come,” Inara said, “sit back down with me.”

“Ok.” Kaylee’s voice was quiet but she moved to the couch without hesitation. Inara perched beside her and smiled. Leaning forward she kissed her softly, her hand cupping her face, feeling for Kaylee relaxing into it. She was trying to be reassuring as much as she was titilating. As Kaylee responded, leaning into Inara, raising her own hand to touch Inara’s waist, Inara slipped her hand down her body playing first with the full weight of Kaylee’s breasts before slipping lower to tangle in the curls in the apex of her thighs. The hair was wet and as her fingers slid between Kaylee’s labia and down to enter her she found her soaking, ready. Kaylee gasped against her lips at the penetration and Inara smiled, pulling back.

“Are you ready?”

Kaylee bit her lip, her eyes darting back to the machine, but she nodded. “Yes.”

“Ok.” Inara moved her so that her bottom was on the edge of the couch, spreading her legs and bringing the low table closer to them as she stilled the pulsating head of the machine. Angling the lever she used Kaylee’s own juices to lubricate the dildo before she manually pushed it against Kaylee’s opening, watching as Kaylee’s mouth dropped open at the sensation of being filled. Inara was pleased to note that the material was warm to the touch, the heating function clearly working, and remembered how it had been the first time she had felt the unnatural object at a normal body temperature enter her. Her stomach clenched at the memory and she was pleased to be able to share this experience with Kaylee. Once it was inserted she turned to Kaylee again, leaning to kiss her, as she flicked the switch to turn it on.

The effect was instantaneous. Kaylee flinched as it moved inside her, starting at a low speed which Inara controlled with the mere touch of the controls, sliding further down the couch. Inara drew back, watching as Kaylee lost herself in the relentless thrust of the machine, biting her lips until they were puffy and swollen, rolling her own nipples between her fingers, the muscles in her stomach rippling as she pushed back against the machine. Each time she began to seem used to the sensation Inara changed the frequency or the torque of the thrusts until Kaylee and the machine were a blur of rolling, thrusting, moaning, motion melding into one. As the machine cycled up to one of its highest frequencies Inara touched Kaylee once more, reaching out to add a final sensation, rubbing her fingertips lightly against her clit. Kaylee screamed, went rigid, and fell still, trying to close her legs against the relentless push of the machine. At Inara’s command it fell still and she leaned forward to push a breathless kiss against Kaylee’s mouth.

“Thank you.”


End file.
